


The Butt of the Joke

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Xeno, choking on cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Joker’s throwing a Halloween party! Only, someone else, someoneveryuninvited shows up.





	The Butt of the Joke

**Author's Note:**

> Joker/Batman is background and mostly in the Joker’s head. Harley/Joker is also background and it’s not a healthy relationship. 
> 
> This was written for DCU Bang 2018! You can find accompanying art right here: [Creeping In by 2bnallegory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875858)

“Hmmm…”  

 

The Joker looked around the warehouse, just another old thing, crumbling cinder block walls that he had covered in black and purple and orange streamers, shimmery cheap fabrics and pumpkins, pumpkins, pumpkins! Pumpkins as far as the eye could see!

 

Poor Harley… How her hands must be aching, from the hours and hours and hours she had spent carving all the dozens and dozens of pumpkins spread around, their yellow candlelight flickering in the draft. He looked over them, grimacing; it seemed like her carving skills were on par with her cooking. Harley left much to be desired as a homemaker and Joker was left sighing. 

 

But ah, candlelight was so romantic, wasn’t it? 

 

Joker laughed to himself, spinning around his party room, dancing around the pumpkins. 

 

It was all so perfect, wasn’t it? 

 

Of course it was! 

 

Joker laughed to himself, the sound echoing off of the walls and he really had to be proud of himself for this one. It was clever, it was… It was  _ something _ else. 

 

Spreading rumours all over Gotham of a party like  _ none other _ … Every villain invited! A real soiree.

 

The Joker chuckled to himself. 

 

The Bat could  _ never _ resist a chance such as this! The opportunity to catch all of Gotham’s baddies all at once! Oh, what a clever little ruse it was… 

 

And all that was left to do was wait, wait, wait…  

 

But oh, how the Joker hated waiting…  

 

The Joker frowned at himself in one of the funhouse mirrors, checking his distorted teeth for spinach, or whatever. 

 

Of course, no one had  _ actually _ been invited to this party, and maybe, just maybe he ought to have rethought that. It was dreadfully boring, waiting in the empty, lonely warehouse, for Batsy to show up…  

 

And Batman had better not bring along one of his damned brats…  

 

Joker grit his teeth, picking over the table of hors d’oeuvres, stuffing a finger sandwich or two into his mouth as he contemplated what he would do if a Robin, or  _ two _ showed up with Batsy. 

 

This was supposed to be  _ just _ for the two of them! And if Batman ruined it by bringing a kid along, why, he would… he would… He would just have to lose his temper, wouldn’t he? 

 

The Joker let himself laugh at that. And laugh, and laugh, and laugh… 

 

It would be fine! The Joker was resourceful! He could make even the worst situation entertaining. 

 

All he had to do was wait, wait, wait… 

 

He stuck another finger sandwich in his mouth, looking himself over in the funhouse mirror again, this time sucking his gut in. It was dreadfully boring, without Harley to tease, or henchmen to push around. Or, and this was his favourite, other villains to intimidate. 

 

Maybe… Maybe Batsy wasn’t coming, after all?

 

Joker looked over the room with a frown, the romantic candlelight, flickering inside the Jack-O-Lanterns, casting their spooky shadows. There was even food and candy laid out, what more could Batman want?! 

 

He plucked out a handkerchief, absentmindedly brushing away dust that wasn’t really there. Batman would show up… Joker had even made Harley go to the trouble to bake cookies, in the shapes of little bats! They wouldn’t taste great, Harley was no star baker but… Little bats! 

 

He stuffed the handkerchief away in no neat manner, picking up one of the cookies and munching on it, so dreadfully bored.    
  
“Well… That was a mistake, eugh…” he gagged out, scraping the cookie off of his tongue with his handkerchief. No. Harley was certainly no baker. Not at all… He stared at the kerchief hanging from two gloved fingers for a moment, considering it before he tossed it behind himself with a shrug.    
  
He never did care for that handkerchief; Harley had given it to him. Purple with yellow polka-dots. So tacky…    
  
But none of that mattered, because  _ Batman _ was coming to see him! Joker spun around the room, laughing to no one as he threw his hands up in the air.    
  
“Oh Batsy! What a tease you are!” Joker continued to laugh, thinking of what they would get  _ up _ to, once the Dark Knight got there. Why, he was practically blushing!    
  
But… It  _ was _ getting awfully late…    
  
Joker’s jovial mood deflated, like so many party balloons as he pondered what could be keeping Batman. If the Bat didn’t hurry it along, Joker wasn’t going to be in a  _ joking _ mood any longer. His jaw was set tight, popping in the quiet emptiness,  _ loneliness _ of the warehouse. 

 

Maybe… Maybe he would just head back home. Surely he could convince Harley to put on the Batsuit and peg him until the  _ bats  _ flew home, it was Halloween, after all!

 

Hopefully, Harley would do the  _ voice _ , too.

 

And then, there came a creaking sound and Joker lit up in glee. The wait! It was over!!! Joker adjusted his bowtie, fluffing the  _ special _ flower in his lapel before brushing off his suit jacket and checking his teeth in one of the funhouse mirrors, one last time. 

 

But, but the sound, it was coming from the warehouse door and when did Batsy  _ ever _ use a front door… 

 

If that was Harley coming to interrupt his romantic night… Well. 

 

He’d just have to lose his temper, wouldn’t he. 

 

Joker grit his teeth, thumbing over something on the table, but he really wasn’t interested in what it might have been, a bomb, a sandwich, a party favour… Were these the explosive ones? Eh. 

 

He just wanted to know what was coming through the front door. 

 

“Hellooo!” 

 

Joker raised a brow, that was… No, it couldn’t have been! He was in the looney bin! Wasn’t he? 

 

“This just in! The most  _ smashing _ party of the year!” 

 

Joker felt himself tensing. Of course it was  _ him _ . If there was one villain, or whatever it was the loon passed for these days, that couldn’t take a hint, it was this idiot… 

 

And there he was, sauntering in and all the Joker could do was sigh and roll his eyes. 

 

“But wait!” The Creeper jumped around, patting down his pockets frantically. Well, his very unclothed chest, as the yellow cretin didn’t wear much in the way of clothing. “I seem to have lost my invitation. Oh nooo!” 

 

“Creeper…” Joker said through clenched teeth, his jaw tight and aching already. He would just have to get rid of the buffoon, then, and quickly, before Batsy had a chance to show up. 

 

Perhaps one of the other villains was keeping him busy… Halloween was a busy night, after all! 

 

And as long as Batman was preoccupied long enough for the Joker to dispose of this second-rate copycat, he didn’t really care just how fashionably late the Bat showed up. 

 

But he better show up, if the Bat knew what was good for him. 

 

“Joker! Baby!” 

 

Joker felt his eyes twitch, but he brushed it away. While he could have certainly tried to out muster the Creep, he felt it was best to take the less confrontational route and just trick the goof into leaving. Door, window, through the roof, Joker wasn’t picky, he just wanted the Creeper gone. “Creepy! What are  _ you _ doing here!” 

 

“Oh!” The Creeper looked around the room, mock gasping, or at least, it would have been mock were he not the Creeper. “Am I early?! Oh dear, oh no! How embarrassing!” 

 

“Indeed…” Joker fought the urge to pull out a pocket knife and instead insisted to himself that Batman would be a lot less turned on if Joker were covered in someone else’s blood. “Hey, since you’re…  _ early _ and all, why don’t we play a little game!” 

 

“Oooh… Bobbing for apples?!” The Creeper leaped around the room, knocking over a few of Harley’s pumpkins, all her hard work! Oh well, those were some of the… rougher ones, if Joker were being kind. No loss there! Really, it was putting the poor things out of their misery…  

 

Bobbing for apples though, that was an idea… But the Joker was rather certain he wouldn’t be able hold the Creeper down long enough to drown him, and he was rather loose on what the loons powers were, anyway. 

 

It was best not to test the randomness that was currently leaping around the warehouse, sniffing things, putting… Was that a streamer the Creeper just ate? 

 

This was going to be a long night… 

 

And an even longer night, if he weren’t able to get the Creeper out of the warehouse before Batsy made his appearance. 

 

“So, anywho… Like I said. Let’s play a game!” 

 

The Creeper stopped leaping around, clapping his hands together. “Okay! You look like you could use some fun, anyway!” 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean…” the Joker said through grit teeth, his jaw almost tense enough to give him a headache; no one else could drive him up a wall faster than the Creeper. Such a copycat he was! Laughing, like he was some sort of… some sort of Joker! 

 

Only  _ he _ was the real Joker!!! 

 

The Creeper came over to him, much, much too close, getting into his face and oh… He was even weirder up close, yellow skin and pupils that disappeared into the whiteness of his eyes every so often, no irises. It was almost enough to unsettle even him… 

 

“Hey now, Creepy… How did you find this place, anyway?” Joker considered, tilting his head to the side. Not even  _ Batman _ had found him yet, so how did this loon… 

 

“Hmmm?” The Creeper looked up from stuffing his face full of finger sandwiches. “Oh that? It was easy! I just followed your scent…” 

 

“Endearing.” Joker rolled his eyes. Why was he always surrounded by such lunatics… Especially in Arkham Asylum. 

 

It made no sense! It was like he was some sort of magnet for crazies! 

 

Joker sighed, twirling around the room. It was no matter. He could get rid of the Creeper. What sort of villain could he possibly be if he couldn’t dispose of one little insane, yellow-skinned copycat! 

 

“All righty then!” Joker laughed spinning around, wondering if he should pull out his explosive marbles, but then oh… That might ruin all of the decorations that he had made Harley slave over! Batsy should at least get to admire her hard work before it was torn to bits as the  _ explosions _ went off. 

 

And before Joker could make up his mind, still spinning around, the Creeper was on him, grabbing him by the hand, forcing him close and… Oh… The Creeper was a lot bigger than Joker ever realized.  _ A lot _ bigger. 

 

And those green speedos left  _ very _ little to the imagination. 

 

Well then… He supposed that Batsy might be a little busy, dealing with the other Rogues… 

 

But no! 

 

Joker tried to pull himself away, but he was held tight and fast, his tippy toes barely touching the floor as the Creeper danced with him, humming some diddy. 

 

Batman never danced with him… 

 

Joker scowled. No, no, no! 

 

Batman! This entire night was for  _ Batman _ ! 

 

But then… Was Batman  _ here _ ? Did it really matter then… 

 

Joker grit his teeth, his contradictory nature getting on his own nerves. He pushed away, he tried to claw himself free, but the Creeper just held on to him tighter and Joker wasn’t even touching the floor anymore, whisked around like some sort of rag doll. 

 

Nope. 

 

No. 

 

_ Absolutely not _ . 

 

Joker reached into his pocket, fishing around for the explosive marbles and he didn’t rightly give a damn if he blew himself to kingdom come.  _ At least Batman would come running then _ . 

 

But did you know how difficult it was to fish out a bag of explosives in ones pocket, while being flung around like some plaything? 

 

Rather difficult, it turned out. 

 

Joker was growing frustrated, he was growing hot and he was agitated and for all of the wrong reasons, he reminded himself. If it was  _ Batman _ flinging him around, restraining him, well… 

 

His erection wouldn’t have been going to waste! 

 

But with the Creeper… 

 

Joker scowled at himself, digging around for a moment more in his pockets that were much too deep, pulling out whatever his fingers could grasp, holding his hand up in triumph. 

 

“I suggest you let me go…” the Joker said, voice dropping lower, more threatening as the Creeper just looking up at him, oblivious, eyes almost blinking out of sync and… Did the Creeper even have pupils…? What an odd thing he was… 

 

“Personal lubricant…?” the Creeper whispered after a moment, dropping Joker back to the cold, unforgiving warehouse floor and Joker found himself on his ass, with an “oof“, instead of his feet. 

 

“Wh-what…?” Joker looked up at what he held, his hand still above his head and he thought he might have been mortified, if he were capable of such an emotion. 

 

Lube… He was holding the bottle of lube…  

 

That was meant for Batsy to…  

 

Joker swallowed hard, looking up at a rather athletic, if slightly jaundiced, body.

 

The Joker had certainly done worse before… 

 

And it wasn’t as if he were the pickiest when it came to partners… Boning with Killer Croc had been an experience, one that was even worth a repeat. Two-Face was always a gamble, like flipping a coin! Not to mention, he had settled on Harley… 

 

And if he were going to justify sleeping with the Creeper even more, at least he didn't have cold hands, like Mr. Freeze always did. And maybe he talked a lot, but  _ nothing _ like Riddler did!

 

Joker had certainly banged with worse. Much, much worse… Penguin had weird hands, at least Creeper's were human!

 

What was he even  _ thinking _ that night with Penguin anyway… 

 

And why did he even care about justifying this with the Creeper right now?!

 

But, then… Joker cringed, watching as the Creeper snatched the bottle out of his hand. But now, since Batsy… 

 

Well, it’s not like he and Batsy were  _ exclusive _ or anything, but… 

 

But surely, the fact that Batman had let him hump his leg in that alley way two weeks ago meant that… 

 

It meant that their relationship was finally moving in the  _ right  _ direction, right?! 

 

Of course that’s what it meant! Otherwise, Batsy would have thrown him into Arkham as soon as he had finished shooting all over that sleek black suit. 

 

But Joker bit his lip. Creeper was big,  _ very _ big, from what Joker could see at this very… opportune angle and he couldn’t help licking his lips as he watched Creeper read over the label, mouthing the contents to himself, and really, Joker could have just huffed and left the damned warehouse, defeated and determined to bury his woes in some of Harley’s god awful pie but… 

 

The Creeper wasn’t the worst that the Joker could do. 

 

“This just in! The Joker has a crush on our very own yellow-skinned anchorman!” the Creeper blurted out, boastful as he finished reading the label on the bottle. 

 

The Joker blinked, aghast and unsure of what he should say. But then, with the Creeper, did one really even  _ need _ to say anything? 

 

“You know, you could have just said something! You didn’t need to stage this elaborate party for moi!” And now the loon was batting his eyes coquettishly, making kissy noises at him. The gall! 

 

No, that was the last straw. He was not about to let the Creeper crash his party. “I didn’t hardly do all of this for you!” Joker was angry and he was indignant, sitting squarely on his ass, on the cold floor of the filthy warehouse; his suit was getting dirty, and after he just made Harley dry clean it! 

 

The Creeper clucked his tongue. “Ah-ah now! Fibbing is bad, right kids?!” The Creeper looked around the room, as if he expected an audience, and when there was little more than the draft to answer, he shrugged his shoulders, the red boa around his shoulders rippling. “Ah well! I suppose the kiddies have already gone to bed… So you know what that means, right?” 

 

The Creeper waggled his eyebrows. 

 

The Joker swallowed hard and made a concerned noise in the back of his throat. 

 

It really didn’t matter as Joker felt himself being hauled up by the front of his suit, thrown and bent over the table, his knees somewhat shaky. The food and treats were knocked on the floor, but the punch bowl miraculously survived, the Joker mused as he felt his legs being knocked wider apart. Strong hands were wandering over his backside, toward the front of his trousers.  _ Very _ strong hands… 

 

Well… He had certainly slept with worse… 

 

“This just in--!” 

 

“Shut up, you cackling hyena!” Joker cut in, barking over his shoulder, even as he let the Creeper twist one of his arms behind his back, pinning him down to the table all the more. 

 

“Huh, I suppose I  **do** look like a hyena, don’t I!” Joker looked over his shoulder and saw the Creeper rolling his shoulders, staring at himself in the punch bowl. “Or, is it my laugh that gets your engine revved up?” And then he was distracted all the more by his reflection, flexing his arms and even if they were rather nice arms… 

 

The Joker reached out and pushed the glass bowl onto the floor. “Whoops~”  

 

The Creeper just frowned, his grip slacking off enough for Joker to turn and look up at him. “That poor, poor handsome, terrifying looking man in the punch bowl…  You will be missed, yellow-skinned wacky man!” And yet, it had been red punch… 

 

The Joker just rolled his eyes, ready to call the entire thing off again, wishy-washy and flip-flopping back and forth as to whether he was going to let this continue or not. “Look, Creeper… I’m sure… you’re, err, nice and whatever, but, you see…” Joker sighed, trying to let the big guy down easy. “But you see, I’m a… Well, I don’t know if you’ve heard the rumours, but I’m just  _ not _ that kind of man anymore. You understand, don’t you?” 

 

The Creeper nodded slowly. “Yes… Yes, I think… I think I do understand!” The Creeper looked off into the distance, his free hand clenched into a tight fist, his glove creaking. “We’re moving awfully fast, but that’s okay! I’m ready to settle down, raise some little creeps together, white skinned, yellowed skinned, what does it matter?! They’ll all have green hair, after all!” 

 

The Joker blinked, astonished, flabbergasted. It took… Well, it took something extraordinary to leave Joker speechless and yet, that’s the only place he had consistently found himself this night. 

 

“So, let’s get to making our jokelets. Put some  _ puns _ in that oven…” the Creeper’s voice dropped down low, dangerously so, inviting him in, and even if they weren’t kissing, they were breathing in the same air and Joker could feel a very large, very hard bulge pressing into him.

 

Maybe… Maybe Batsy was still busy… And maybe, just maybe, Batsy would continue to be busy for quite some time. 

 

Twas Halloween, after all, busy, busy night in Gotham… Right? Yeah, of course. Of course. 

 

Joker’s arm was released, but he didn’t try to untwist it from behind his back, waiting, curious. Fingers dug into his hips, and they were surprisingly swift and deft at unclasping his suspenders. Joker whimpered, spreading his legs further apart, and then Creeper was already making fast work of his belt and slacks, feeling the coolness on his pale thighs and then  _ oh _ … 

 

The Creeper certainly didn’t waste any time. The bottle of lube clicked open and then there was cool slickness pressing into him and Joker grunted out, spreading his legs as wide as the trousers now around his ankles would allow. 

 

Two fingers were twisting inside of him and the Joker let his forehead thunk against the table, mouth open as he groaned, trembling slightly. Those fingers were big, pushing and pulling in and out of him, working him open. And it wasn’t going to be enough, no, it was nowhere near enough, if that bulge pressing into his thigh was any indication. 

 

The Joker swallowed roughly, his throat suddenly dry and he couldn’t find that there was a laugh left inside of himself. The fingers left him and his breath caught in his throat, his arm pinned roughly against his back again as Joker felt something hard rubbing against his hole. Hard, and thick. 

 

There wasn’t even a sound the Joker could make as he felt hard thickness beginning to press into him. The arm twisted behind his back twitched and strained and fought to flail, to grasp onto something as he was filled quickly, being stretched open hard and fast. Much too hard and fast and he was whining, head pressing into the table hard enough to leave marks, the fingers of his free hand crumpling into the table linens, pressing hard enough to claw at the wood, through glove and linen. 

 

He would have thrashed, if he could. 

 

He would have cried out, if he could. 

 

But he was paralyzed, mute as he felt the Creeper push his entire, very, very thick length in. Movement slowed and Joker had thought it was all in there, but then, then it started to grow larger and Joker was trying so hard not to tremble, but he was, a breathy laugh caught in the back of his throat. 

 

A  _ swell _ … Creeper’s cock had a thick swell. 

 

Joker began laughing hysterically, feeling the swell push past his ring of not so tight muscle, sinking in and finally, he felt full, a heavy sac rubbing against the back of his thighs. There were breathy noises from behind himself, but Joker didn’t care, wholly disinterested in the Creeper, at least, beyond what he could do with that  _ swell _ cock of his. 

 

Killer Croc might have had an interesting dick, but  _ this _ was certainly something new… 

 

Joker let the laughter leave him, his thighs trembling, his knees threatening to give out on him and the table was digging into his thin hips uncomfortably. And he was hard, so hard… 

 

His cock was trapped between himself and the table and with the big lug pressing down on him, he had no chance of reaching down to touch himself, but he didn’t care, already feeling his balls drawing up tight, so full feeling and Joker clenched, he clenched around the cock inside of him and sighed in pleasure. 

 

Hopefully Batsy would forgive him… His dear, dear Batman, because Joker was most certainly not an unwilling participant in all of this, whatever it was. No, he was rather willing, pushing back against the Creeper, wanting more stimulation, but the arm twisted behind his back kept him in place; the Creeper was  _ much _ bigger and  _ much _ stronger than the Joker had anticipated… 

 

And mmm… The Creeper was rather rough. 

 

The Joker groaned, already starting to feel frustrated and he wondered if these were the sorts of games Batsy would play with him… Holding him down, entering him roughly and then keeping him in place, refusing to move, just plugging up his tight little hole and Joker was biting his lip, eyes clenched shut as he tried not to blow from just thinking about Batman, about Batman shoving him down, his voice gruff, growling at him. 

 

Batman would punch him, kick him, break some ribs and Joker would only laugh more and more and more… And then Batsy  _ oh _ … Batman would hold him down and ravage him. Or at least, that’s the sort of man that Joker figured Batman to be. 

 

Man… 

 

Monster… 

 

Lover. 

 

Joker whimpered and finally the Creeper started moving, pulling the swell of his cock out and Joker was scrambling all over again, rethinking this whole “moving” thing. Maybe… Maybe it was better if the Creeper just stayed inside of him, until Batman showed up and could safely separate them… 

 

Joker gave out a nervous laugh. “Cr-Creepy, do…” Joker swallowed hard, but there were no more words he could make, the swell pulling out, and then it was back in and Joker was gone. 

 

Joker had both of his arms free now, Creeper gripping his hips with both hands, but Joker had no intention of pushing away, of getting away. He couldn’t, no he  _ wouldn’t _ reach into his pockets to pull any number of trinkets or weapons out. 

 

Joker groaned, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head. His lips were dry, breathing hard as he felt the Creeper moving faster, the swell pulling out and then pushing back into him and how the Creeper could possibly move himself so quickly was… 

 

The Joker didn’t care, he didn’t want to think about any of it, he just wanted that cock to fuck him harder, to fuck him faster, and when it did, the Joker could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head. It was insane just how fast he was about to blow his load, but it was right there, on the edge, and when he finally realized that all of the pants and gasps weren’t just his own, when the Joker realized that the Creeper actually had quite a deep voice, he was blowing it. 

 

Joker’s hips stuttered, his ass tightening and he felt his cock spurting out thick white ribbons of cum on the table, over himself and he hadn’t even been touched… The friction of the table had barely been enough, but  _ oh _ , when he was thinking about Batsy… Joker knew that he was no match, not for Batman, imagined, real, or a surrogate. 

 

And he was  _ loud _ . Groaning, cussing, he didn’t really know, he just felt the Creeper moving faster, moving harder, and… 

 

He wasn’t stopping. 

 

The Joker felt the highs of his orgasm leaving him, but the Creeper was making no signs of slowing down at all, he wasn’t erratic or anything… 

 

Oh dear… 

 

What had been fun was starting to grow rather agitating, but when the Creeper groaned at him, his breath hot on the back of his neck, the Joker found he didn’t really care. His cock was already starting to get hard again, and he just let the Creep do him, fucking him with wanton abandon. 

 

And the Creeper had certainly gone to town on him with abandon… 

 

Joker doubted that even Batsy could do him this hard… 

 

Joker groaned, hissing, his ass sore, but he let the Creeper keep fucking him. He didn’t even have the strength to keep himself up, to brace himself from each thrust, letting his hips snap into the table hard, much too hard. He would have bruises, his pale hips would be purple and yellow, once the morning came, and Joker had to wonder if he would be able to convince himself that it was Batman that had left them there… 

 

He groaned again, fingers sore from digging into the table and he had to force himself to relax, and once he did,  _ oh _ … The slide of Creeper’s cock, in and out of him was even more exquisite. All the strength had fled his body and he was left whimpering, even as he felt his trapped cock getting harder, swelling and pressing against the rough, cheap table linens. 

 

And just when the Joker wasn’t sure he could take anymore, the Creeper pulled him back, grabbing at his cock and jerking him. They were standing up now, the Joker’s knees quaking even more than they had been and he was laughing, drooling as he let the Creeper fuck into him wildly. 

 

The Creeper’s hot breath was against his neck, he was whispering more of his inane drivel and Joker didn’t care. It wasn’t going to ruin any of this and Joker just relaxed into being manhandled, barely even touching the floor as the Creeper’s hand came up, cupping him under the chin, nearly choking the Joker. 

 

The Joker was laughing, light headed, giddy, dizzy. He barely had enough air to breathe, on his tippy toes and holding onto nothing, limp as a ragdoll as he was rammed into over and over again. He tried to thrust into the Creeper’s hand, but he had no leverage, just letting the gloved hand jerk him however the Creeper felt like. Too rough, too light, the Joker whimpered, his hips thrusting desperately for more friction, for the right kind of friction, but it was nowhere to be found. It was like the Creeper knew exactly how to keep him on edge, how to tease him in all the right ways. 

His laughter echoed through the warehouse, the candles in the pumpkins flickering and Joker might have sworn there was a breeze, but he didn’t care. 

 

The Creeper’s hips were starting to get erratic and the Joker was silently thankful, even if he was roughly slammed back down onto the table, his cock forgotten once more. But oh… He had the Creeper thrusting into him even harder, the swell of his cock slipping in and out, the head driving into the sweet spot and Joker was giggling. 

 

Would Batman be gentle, or would he be rough? The Joker could only imagine, and the Joker imagined that Batsy would be  _ quite _ rough. Pulling his hair, yanking him back, making it hard to breathe, hard to swallow, fucking into him hard, no care for how Joker felt, for what Joker wanted, and  _ oh yes _ … 

 

The Joker didn’t think he would orgasm again, but it appeared he was wrong, the tightness in his gut springing on him suddenly, bursting and he was arching his back, pushing himself up this time as he remained on his toes, keening, trying to push back against the onslaught, but Creeper was grabbing onto his hips again, leaving the Joker at his mercy. 

 

“Hnnn… Hnnnt!” the Joker was panting, his teeth grit and his cock throbbing. He so badly wanted to touch himself, but maybe, maybe if he just imagined that he was tied up, unable to touch himself, the Batman not letting him, then maybe… 

 

“Hnnk!” Joker cried out, his eyes wide open as he felt the Creeper drive into him twice more, four times, Joker lost count as he felt his sac drawing up tight and felt hot stickiness on his belly once more, the knot in his gut bursting, his body spasming, out of control, lost to the chaos. 

  
  


Warmth was being pumped into the Joker and he was still spasming from his orgasm, sucking in air sharply through his nose, through his gritted teeth, almost whining as he fought the urge to pass out.

 

When was the last time  _ that _ had happened…

 

Tingling ran all over his skin, down his spine, up his thighs and his head was swimming, swimming, swimming, like happy little piranha that had just feasted to their fill.

 

Maybe Joker was just getting hungry…

 

But that didn’t matter as he felt the Creeper pulling off of him, pulling out and Joker was on his back before he could even blink, his legs hanging awkwardly over the edge of the table, his back bending and arching very uncomfortably as he fought to keep his toes on the floor, his fanciest dress shoes sliding on the polished concrete.

 

“Well now, gorgeous… How was round one? Oh I know, I know, you’re speechless! Haha… But let’s see what you have to say about the  _ bonus round _ .“

 

The Joker’s eyes were wide as plates and he couldn’t even find purchase, kicking out, but only hitting air and then his legs were being hoisted up, one leg being roughly slipped out of his slacks, shoe still on.

 

Creeper was on top of him and Joker’s breath hitched, staring up into a face that held a grin even wider and weirder than the Joker’s…

 

That was uncanny and perhaps just a bit too much, so, Joker closed his eyes, swallowing hard, digging his gloved fingers into the table once more and getting a thrill of enjoyment out of the way they ached already. Creeper pushed forward and Joker’s eyes flew open; it was much rougher this time, in this position, the way the head slipped in, so big,  _ much _ bigger this time,  _ much _ rougher and Joker was crying out, gasping and grasping, for anything.

 

Joker choked on his own breath, the air burning in his lungs as his ass throbbed from the rough entry. His hole was throbbing, his rim stretched to the limit, and he wouldn’t have changed a damn thing, even as he scrabbled for purchase, sucked in air and still couldn’t find enough air to speak, to even laugh. 

 

But Creeper was laughing and Joker was cringing, gritting his teeth, even as his cock got harder. What was it about this guy’s laugh that got him going… 

 

“Yeah, baby! Does that rev your engine?” the Creeper was in his face, and before Joker could answer, their lips were crushed together. 

 

Ordinarily, the Joker would have bitten anyone foolish enough to kiss him, a lesson that Harley continued to learn the hard way. Or perhaps she just didn’t learn… Anywho! 

 

Joker groaned and broke the kiss, his head lolling to the side. Creeper was moving again, the slide and swell of his cock still overwhelming, painful as it reached the height of it’s girth, and then Joker was left gasping as it slid nearly all of the way out, bucking back against Creeper to have himself filled again. Over and over and over again. The push and pull on his abused hole, the dull slide of the Creeper’s cock against his prostate, and he wanted so much  _ more _ , but with Creeper, he had come to accept that he was only going to get what the loon wanted him to get. 

 

Not that it made him any more patient, of course… 

 

Joker was not one to be above begging, either…

 

Even if he wanted to keep such sweet words just for Batman, but… But Batman wasn’t here. It wasn’t Batman fucking him on this table. If it had been Batman, however, an obnoxious red boa would not be in his face, tickling his nose and distracting him.

 

“Could you just…” the Joker sighed in frustration, trying to get the feathers out of his face, but with each thrust, he was being tickled, and not in the pleasant way. No, he was becoming  _ quite _ annoyed.

 

“Oh come on, baby! Don’t ya like a little tickling?” Creeper began laughing and the sound was even more obnoxious and Joker was cringing, getting a headache.

 

Joker sighed, feeling his erection slipping away. Apparently, keeping himself in the here and now was futile. The Joker frowned, trying to push the Creeper off again, all desire for whatever this was quickly fleeing.

 

“How about you just…” The Joker reached for the boa, grabbing it rough and pulling himself up so he was close to Creeper’s face. He smiled and the Creeper began to laugh and that’s all it took for Joker to stuff half of the boa into his obnoxiously loud and wide mouth. “Ah… Now  _ that’s _ much more pleasant!” Joker laughed, settling himself back against the table, stroking his cock with a gloved hand as he gave the Creeper a smug look. Now all he had to do was lie back and think of Batman.

 

Silent, stoic,  _ quiet _ Batman.

 

The Joker’s grin increased as he felt himself growing hard again. Batman’s stalwart thighs… His rough hands, at least, he assumed Batsy had big rough hands, who knew what he really hid beneath those gauntlets! Scars, or smooth skin, Joker didn’t care, he would taste those fingers all the same, he would fuck himself on them, groaning and begging for cock.

 

Joker stretched his neck back, arching himself as he felt wetness on his glove, his cock hard again, and if he just bit his lip and imagined it was Batman’s gauntleted hand on him…

 

A big hand was on his chest, caressing over the collars of his shirt, and then there was a sharp pressure followed by the sound of buttons popping off. Joker opened one eye, looking down to find his chest exposed, Creeper reaching in to tug at a nipple and as much as he wanted to be annoyed, Joker found himself gasping instead. 

 

With a groan, Joker was pushing his head back, neck exposed, inviting bites or kisses. Or, a strong hand to wrap around his stretched out neck, choking him. 

 

Joker licked his lips, thinking about Batman’s hand around his neck, Batman’s rough gauntlet tugging at his nipples, twisting, pinching pulling, Batman’s hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off, stroking him. 

 

Oh, now  _ that _ had his breath coming in quicker, or, maybe it was that Creeper was pushing into him harder now? Joker didn’t care, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, tasting metallic as he felt his toes curling inside of his once shiny dress shoes, legs pushed up, knees into his chest. His cock was getting sore, no lubricant to use, but he didn’t care. Batman wouldn’t use lube, would he? And mmm, that gauntlet would be  _ so _ rough on his most delicate flesh. 

 

Joker reached a hand down, fondling his sac, letting his fingers drift down to feel how  _ wide _ he was and then he was gasping, grabbing himself at the base of his cock again. It was too much, too fast, and Joker tried to stave off his orgasm, but it was no use, the thick slide of that swell in and out of him, the brush of that huge cock head against his prostate. Not even the Joker was a match for that and he was shouting out, thrashing on the table as his hips bucked, trying to take more of the Creeper. 

 

“You flop around like a fish! And I like fish…” the Joker vaguely heard, but his ears were already starting to ring, his breathing harsh, his chest heaving. 

 

But oh, that wasn’t just the Joker’s own strained breathing he was hearing… He pried one eye open, and then he felt it, as the Creeper was biting down on his bottom lip, eyes screwed shut and he looked… Well, not like he was in pain, but certainly something not normal, which was only confirmed as the Creeper opened his eyes, his fleeting pupils visible and cross-eyed, before they vanished into the whiteness. 

 

Joker groaned, feeling warmth gushing into him, the Creeper snapping into him erratically, giving off a horrible moan that was rather painful and embarrassing to hear. 

 

The Creeper collapsed on top of him and Joker let out a little ‘oof’, but he accepted the weight, even as it made it more difficult for him to catch his breath. What a nice little distraction, the Joker thought to himself with a chuckle. 

 

If he passed out, he didn’t notice. Joker was breathing hard, his eyes blinking out of sync, pressed hard against the table. He was sticky and there was a weight on him. Breath against his neck, hot and familiar, and something tickling his neck and oh… Yes.

 

It wasn’t the Batman on top of him.

 

It was the damned  _ Creeper _ .

 

Joker stroked his fingers through Creeper’s hair, feeling hot and sticky, his opened shirt letting their chests press together. It was uncomfortable, increasingly so.

 

Joker ground down on his teeth. This might have been a fun distraction, but he didn’t know how Batsy would feel about sloppy seconds.

 

Curse his impulsive nature… It really could get in the way of his plans, sometimes. Always having to make a big show of things!

 

But where did that get him in the end, really?

 

Well, it hadn’t gotten him banged by the Bat, that’s for sure. All it got him was a sticky load from a well, rather sizeable cock, but…

 

But what about the Batman! Where was Batsy?! It wasn’t like him to stay away for so long… The Joker bit his lip, hoping something hadn’t happened. Hurting Batsy was  _ his _ job.

 

Joker tried to push the Creeper away, tried to get him off of him, but it was no use. The Creeper was dead weight on top of him and… Was… Was he sleeping?!

 

The Joker felt his temper flaring. How dare he! The impudence!

 

Joker began pushing at the Creeper, trying to get the gigantic lug off of him, but he was still boneless, light-headed from a lack of air, vision on the verge of swimming. With a sigh, he switched tactics, stroking his fingers back through Creeper’s damp hair, finally getting his attention. 

 

Creeper looked up at him, eyes blinking out of sync, mouth still stuffed full of red boa, and Joker smiled at him in mock sadness. “You know, Creepy…” Joker continued to stroke his hair, down his cheek and it might have seemed like affection, to anyone that didn’t know who the Joker was. “I’ve really gotta get something off my chest…” 

 

The hopeful look on Creeper’s face and Joker had to restrain his laughter. “Well, you see, Creepy, the thing I need to get off of my chest… It’s  _ you _ !“

 

The Joker finally managed to leverage himself and flipped the goon off of him, and as soon as the Creeper hit the floor, he started to really wake up, sitting on his ass, cock still hanging out and half hard. The Creeper rubbed at his eyes, yawned around the feathers in his mouth as he stretched, like some cartoon character. And then he started scratching his ass, somehow tangled in the orange and purple streamers. 

 

The Joker sat up, on the edge of the table, not caring if he was splattered in the Creeper’s cum, even feeling it leaking out of his hole. He felt rather smug, sitting there, watching Creeper sputter around his feathers, spitting a few out like a cat after he pulled the boa out.

 

“Boy! How long was I out?!” the Creeper said, much too loud and Joker was imaging a few new ways to dismember someone. But where to start first? These things were important, had to make the right  _ first impression _ . 

 

“Never mind all that, Creepy…” the Joker started, his voice low, dangerously so, and his irritation was amplified as he watched the buffoon growing harder again, and maybe… 

 

Maybe he should have actually looked at the Creeper’s cock before he took it up his ass, but details, details, details. Hindsight and all that. 

 

“So, how’d you like that  _ ride _ ?” the Creeper said, leaning back, and as appealing as that might have been, Joker had to get himself cleaned up and out in Gotham, to look for his errant Bat. It was much too late in the night and someone must have been causing more trouble than they were worth… 

 

Joker had to put a stop to that. Only  _ he _ could ruin Batman’s night! 

 

“Look, Creepy… You were great and all, but…” Joker sighed, trying to let the poor fellow down easy again. First Harley rejected him, and now the Joker was doing the same, poor creature, poor Creeper. The Joker clicked his tongue in sympathy. Poor, poor creature… And the Joker’s mind was swinging from letting him off easy back to dismembering him and he wasn’t quite sure where the pendulum was going to land this night. 

 

On the one hand, Joker needed to go see what Batman was up to, and the Creeper was a copycat, but on the other hand… Keeping Creeper alive meant that he could have a quick, very decent lay. Probably even on demand…  

 

Hmmm… That was… appealing, indeed. 

 

Even if the bastard was a copycat, at least he was a good fuck. Joker supposed he could let the Creep live, if only for his cock. 

 

“Well…” the Creeper started, and Joker swore that if he started in on some inane babble again, dismemberment was certainly going to win out, even if keeping Creeper around for a quick lay was an appealing thought. “If you liked round one, just wait until you get to a load of round two!” 

 

“We already had a round two… Oh, nevermind.” He picked up one of the few cookies still left on the table, biting down on it, grimacing and spitting it out; that was a mistake. Joker sighed, rubbing at his temples with a cum soaked glove as he just stared, aghast. “Lunatic…” 

 

“Hey! How dare you look down that nose of yours,” the Creeper started, but then he seemed to get stopped, staring at Joker enough to even make the Joker uncomfortable. “Your… long, beautifully pale nose, at me like that!“

 

The Joker rolled his eyes, hopping off the table and trying not to cringe as he felt his ass clenching, desiring to be filled again, even as he felt cum sliding down his thighs, dripping off onto the floor. “I’ll have you know, you raging lunatic,” and if that wasn’t the pot calling the kettle black… “that I  _ will _ look down my nose at you, whether you find it beautiful or not!” Wait, what? 

 

But the Creeper was distracted again, sniffing around. The Joker just rolled his eyes, leaning against the table, glaring at the Creeper, lips pursed. What to do, what to do, what to do…

 

The Creeper was now sniffing himself and the Joker couldn’t help making a disgusted noise as he pulled a face. 

 

Nope. It was time to end this. Permanently. Finally. Joker was in no joking mood, not tonight. Not with his plans in shreds and his mind racing, worrying about Batman, a _ nd how dare he worry about his mortal enemy _ . It was all very rude and confusing and all Joker knew was that he wanted to wrap his hands around the Creeper’s neck and choke the life out of him, forget dismemberment! 

 

Joker was on his knees now, the Creeper only grinning at him. The Joker began to laugh, and the Creeper echoed him and he knew this was the right decision. Death to the copycat! 

 

Joker wrapped his hands around the Creeper’s neck, and boy! What a thick neck it was but… 

 

As he increased the pressure, the Creep just keep on laughing, more and more… and… 

 

More… 

 

“Well! I figured you were into the kinky stuff, but I wasn’t sure!” the Creeper said around his laughter, no struggle to breathe, his voice normal and not at all like the Joker had a vice grip on his throat. 

 

And then the Joker was being pulled forward, a hand on his neck and he felt a fleeting moment of panic, the sort of thing he only ever felt when he was up against the Batman, his plans about to be ruined, everything out of his control… The sort of fear he longed to feel, no matter how fleeting the moment was. 

 

The Joker was laughing, he was hard again and he didn’t understand it, letting himself be thrown to the floor, the Creeper on top of him again. And  _ oh _ did he ever love being choked… 

 

Harley would only ever do it to him if he insulted her and drove her to the point of wanting to strangle him, literally! 

 

And riling Harley up was a special sort of thrill, in of itself, he supposed. But  _ this _ … 

 

Joker groaned, his eyes rolling up into his head, the spots starting to appear, his heart racing, and then he was being released, too soon, too soon, too soon! He was supposed to pass out, god damnit! 

 

The Joker was about to struggle to sit up, through the growing headache, and he was growling, but before he could make his frustrations known, he was being thrown down onto his back with an ‘oof’, all of the wind knocked out of him. 

 

“Relax, Joker! You’re such a tense guy, you know!” 

 

The Joker was staring up at the Creeper as he crawled on his knees and settled over Joker’s chest. His sac was heavy and dragging over the Joker’s mussed suit, his shirt rumpled and, maybe a button or two missing now. Absolutely deplorable… 

 

And yet, he was the one letting that huge cock into his mouth, the head pulsing and slick and tasting of salty bitterness as it pushed past his lips. It certainly tasted better than Harley’s cooking. And her sad, sad attempt at cookies.  

 

He should have bit down, should have shown the Creeper who was boss here, but… The Joker just opened up his throat instead, all laughter caught and shoved back down as the enormous head pushed in, his jaw already aching from being forced open so wide. 

 

The angle was awkward, half laying down, half sitting up, holding himself up on his forearms with Creeper straddling his chest. He had no chance of reaching his cock, not if he wanted to keep that cock in his mouth. And, oh, he did. 

 

Joker lathed his tongue over the underside, feeling throbbing veins, trying to keep his teeth from grazing, too hard, at least. But oh, when his teeth  _ did _ scrape along the head, the Creeper just shuddered, eyes fluttering shut as a he threaded his fingers through Joker’s hair, gripping him at the base of his skull. There was nowhere else to go and the Joker swallowed nervously, nostrils flared. 

 

The swell began to push in and Joker felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He had no idea if he would be able to take all of the Creeper, but then the widest part was pushing into his mouth, the head pushing against the back of Joker's throat already, but he couldn't even gag. He was trying to swallow around the length and thickness, but it didn't matter, his eyes watered, just trying to suck in enough air.

 

Joker was dizzy, feeling so light as the Creeper's cock locked into his throat, the swell pushed all the way past his lips. All he could do was attempt to laugh. What a site he was, he was sure! His eyes were stinging from watering, tears streaming down his face as he gagged, tried not to gag, but he just wanted to gag so badly and really, he couldn’t, not with this much in his throat.

 

His throat was burning, his lungs feeling tight, convulsing to suck in oxygen, but then, what did he care about being choked! The Creeper was certainly much better at choking him on his cock than with his hands!    
  
Joker was moaning, flattening out his tongue as he lapped at the underside of the Creeper’s hard cock. Gagging on Killer Croc’s scaly cock had really tested his oral skills at the time, but now, this, this would be a notch on the bedpost! 

 

And  _ oh _ ! The Joker groaned, feeling his cock growing hard again. 

 

What a night, what a night! Even if… But then Joker was feeling despondent; where was Batman?! 

 

The Creeper pulled his cock out, forcing Joker’s mouth wide open and he forgot all about the Caped Crusader, just letting his mouth and throat be used. This was… this was absolutely delightful. When was the last time he could just lay back and let himself be face-fucked?! 

 

Creeper started to move faster, the fingers in Joker’s hair curling and pulling, tugging him back. Joker’s neck was straining, his back arching. He so badly wanted to touch his cock, to time his jerks with Creeper’s thrusting, but he would have collapsed if he dared to move his arms.    
  
His arms were burning, muscles overused, overworked. And Joker loved it. 

 

So rough, so big… Impossibly big and Joker was struggling to keep up, but Creeper didn’t seem to mind the scrape of his teeth, Joker’s jaw getting tired. As the bulge slipped out past his lips, Joker fought to suck in air, but most of it was pushed back out as the head filled his mouth before pushing back down into his throat. 

 

His cock was throbbing so hard, but the lack of oxygen was taking a toll on him. So many pretty colours! Or, was that just the flickering candles inside of the Jack-O-Lanterns. Maybe the gaudy Halloween decorations? 

 

Joker could feel his erection stagnating and he hoped it was the lack of air causing it. The tips of of his fingers were tingling, and oh, that was  _ definitely _ lights dancing through his vision. He was giddy, laughing with what little air he could suck in. What else was he supposed to do?! Stuck on a cock, at the Creeper’s mercy as he just tried to keep his jaw open, tried to keep from gagging. And would probably succeed in that, so long as he didn’t think about Harley’s cooking. 

 

Oh, but… Joker was certain, without being able to jerk himself, he wasn’t going to get off to this. He wasn’t some young whippersnapper anymore! 

 

Joker groaned all the same, sucking and lapping at the Creeper’s cock. His eyes were starting to water, stinging. 

 

The Creeper yanked him back and the Joker was a touch startled, looking up, seeing candlelight flickering above red feathers. Joker felt apprehensive, the reflex to swallow hard there, but there was no swallowing with such a huge cock down his throat. 

 

And then it began, the assault on his mouth. Joker was gagging, all sorts of indecent noises. He was pretty sure his eyes weren’t supposed to roll back that far, and yet… 

 

Salty bitterness was coating his tongue and Joker continued to moan, lapping, sucking, swallowing. Saliva was running down his chin, hangin off in strands and he felt so giddy. And then, he was laughing. He had positively lost his mind! 

 

Of course, that got the Creeper laughing too, the sounds of their lunacy echoing off the concrete walls. The Creeper gripped the Joker’s head with both hands, groaning as he pushed in, deep, all the way in. 

 

It was too much! The Joker couldn’t breathe, his nose tickling as he was pressed into the Creeper’s short hairs. He wanted to sneeze, he wanted to pull away, but there was no strength left in him and he was fairly certain his cock was still half-hard. 

 

And… And was the Creeper’s cock getting even bigger?!

 

The Joker tried to get himself free, to dislodge himself, but he had no strength left, barely able to lift a trembling hand to push at the Creeper’s thigh. 

 

This was it! This was the end of him! The Joker’s eyes were wide open, his nostrils flared as he tried to draw in air, but it was too late… 

 

All he could to do was laugh, he had no air, but he had his laugh left. Maybe it was just the muscle memory, maybe he was just convulsing from lack of air. Joker didn’t care, his mouth filled, his jaw aching as it was forced open wider and wider. 

 

What a way to go… 

 

Joker felt his eyes getting heavy, everything going dark… The world was swimming around him and then, a crash sounded… 

 

Why would… Was that sound of his jaw cracking? 

 

Crashing… No! 

 

It was Batman! 

 

Joker surged to life, his eyes flying open as he searched around the darkness. Candles flickered out and Joker’s heart was beating, racing. Batman, Batman, Batman! 

 

But, why couldn’t he laugh, why couldn’t he say anything? And why were his eyes stinging like… 

 

Oh. Right. He… He was stuck with the Creeper’s cock shoved down his throat. 

 

“What the…” That dark, deep gravelly voice that set the Joker’s heart to swooning. 

 

Joker wished he could say this was the worst position Batman had ever found him in. Hopefully Batsy wouldn’t think too poorly of him for this… 

 

But Batman! 

 

“ _ Bmmmn _ ! _ Bmmmn _ !” Batman kept his distance, tense, Joker could tell these thing, you see, since he and Batsy were so  _ close _ now. Oh Batsy! Couldn’t he see? Couldn’t he understand that Joker was bored and then the Creeper, he… Well! This was all the Creeper’s fault! He had to see that, being a detective and all. Of course Batman understood the situation, he was  _ Batman _ after all. “ _ Bmmmn _ !” 

 

“Really, Joker…” Batman started and Joker felt his heart flutter. “Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?” 

 

And then Joker felt his heart sinking down into the dirty warehouse floor; everyone thought they were  _ so _ funny. 

 

“I guess…” The Batman started again and Joker couldn’t help hanging off of his every word. “I guess Joker already found his treat and I’m just left with the trick.” 

 

Joker supposed he really bent himself over for that one, but he rolled his eyes all the same. 

 

“Yeah! You could say I really  _ smashed _ his pumpkin, eh Batman?!” 

 

Joker really couldn’t fathom just what he had done to deserve this disaster of a Halloween night. 


End file.
